Gay For You
by emme.o23
Summary: Sasuke asks the idiot out! Whoosh. What ever will happen with these two made-to-be-idiots-in-love? Yaoi Yaoi.


**Disclaimer.** Blah blah blah, andddddd yes. Not mine. Poof.

**Gay For You**

"Naruto, let's go out."

The noisy BBQ place grew still and silent as the former missing-nin casually asked in a form of command the question he had been practicing ever since he saw the blonde idiot smile.

It may look like Uchiha Sasuke could care less about their present situation but looks can be quite deceiving and the blackhead paid very close attention to the blonde. Every single thing that idiot did mattered deeply to him, and he very much valued this so-called 'bonds' they shared to the point of insanity; and Sasuke knew, he knew very well, that once he confessed his feelings and got rejected, the 'bond' would shatter to nothingness. He would go crazy.

He did try to forget about Naruto. He tried damn hard.

The past three years had been hell for him yet no matter how painful the experience was, how dark the thoughts had been, the blonde never disappeared in his mind. He always pictured that idiot smiling up at him with his deep blue eyes filled with warmth Sasuke never once felt for anyone else except him and his brother. Naruto would forever smile at Sasuke, and he would say his name as softly as Sasuke could imagine. He was his sunshine. Naruto was Sasuke's only sunshine.

When Sasuke succeeded in bringing him back to Konoha and when he acted as though nothing was wrong and continued to show him that unwavering kindness, Sasuke's strings snapped. How could he forget? He could never do that, never. He knew he had to have Naruto.

Sasuke wanted Naruto.

Sasuke needed Naruto.

Naruto had become Sasuke's life force. He was Sasuke's being, his world. Friendship was no longer enough for him. He wanted, he hoped and he desperately wished to further deepen the bonds of theirs and – if possible – turn it into something much, much more intimate. This was something important for Sasuke.

Meanwhile, their table turned into a ghost town.

Sakura's chopstick fell from her hand with the piece of meat it was holding and she now sat frozen; Sai's smile disappeared into something quizzical as if he never before read any books describing the situation that was appearing before him; Ino's mouth lay half-open as she had suddenly stopped yelling at Chouji; said Chouji's eyes blinked a number of times as he paused a short second before swallowing his share of BBQ and Shikamaru's head slightly rose up while he scratched it lightly.

And the object of Sasuke's desire?

Well, Naruto continued on drooling over the sizzling meat with his blue eyes shining in hunger. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating completely oblivious of the change of atmosphere. When, at last, the blonde noticed that everyone's eyes were on him, he blinked. "What?"

Ino was the first one to return back to reality; she shrieked in pure horror. "No! No, no, no!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't care about her or about what she thinks. Not now at least. Not ever he was sure. Naruto was what mattered. Naruto was the only person he cared for to give a single damn. And the idiot, who, he repeated, was the object of his affection was clueless. The dobe.

"What is it?" Naruto pouted, well, Sasuke thought it was a pout. Naruto was very cute even if that sunny smile wasn't on his face.

"Sasuke-kun just asked you out," Saruka mumbled quietly.

"More like ordered you to." Shikamaru yawned.

"He did?" The blonde looked at Sasuke his expression still the same.

_Is that rejection printed on his face? Am I being rejected, or was I just rejected?_

"Hmm." Sai mouthed something like 'interesting' before smiling up. "He said, quote, Naruto, let's go out, quote. Happy times."

Chouji punched Naruto's arm lightly. "Nice."

"I always knew you two would end up together."

Everyone stared at the blonde anxiously and Naruto couldn't help but blink again.

"Go out?" Narut couldn't see the big the big of a deal in the situation; it wasn't like it was a life and death thing and it'd be over once he went out with Sasuke. Geez. They don't have to stare at him like that; really, they're making him lose all his appetite. He sighed loudly. "Alright, alright. Let's go out then."

Naruto stood up and grabbed the Uchiha by the wrist, pulling him up, and grinned. "Come on teme, let's go to the bathroom. I'm sure you wanna get that hard thing out of your system and you wanna make sure no one sees you doing it. It's gotta be big huh? But I'm here for you, no worries. I'm letting you go all the way."

Sasuke uncharacteristically blinked, so did everyone at their table.

"You," Saruka was blushing furiously. "Do you have any idea regarding the things you just said?"

Shikamaru meekly frowned. "Who knew stupidity could go so far?"

"Your sheer idiocy amazes me!" Laughed Sai.

"What the hell?"

"God Naruto, what did you do to Sasuke-kun? Is this some new jutsu?" Ino cried.

Sakura went over to Naruto and punched him hard on the face; then she sighed in satisfaction. "Well, now I'm relieved. Just make sure you take good care of Sasuke-kun."

"What the hell's that about? It hurts!" He rubbed his red aching cheek, "Sakura-chan, what's the big deal? You want to escort him to the bathroom yourself?"

"Oh man Naruto," Chouji chuckled as Shikamaru said "Troublesome."

They continued on blabbering things to the idiot, things that Sasuke put aside. He felt a dead weight in his chest. He found it very hard to breathe all of a sudden. What was this feeling he wondered. _Is this how it feels like to be heart-broken? _Well, if it were, then he doesn't like it.

"Sasuke."

He stared up and was hit directly by a pair of soft blue eyes. The idiot was still holding his wrist and showed no sign of letting go. The unconscious rejection the blonde gave him hurt a lot but it wasn't as painful as seeing that face smiling down at him as if everything were fine. He averted his gaze. "Hn."

"Teme move your ass."

Sasuke didn't budge.

"Looks like you hurt his feelings."

"I did?" He bit his lips. "Is going to the bathroom a big scratch in the Uchiha pride?"

"Naruto you're hurting him already! I said take care of him!"

"Eh? What, I repeat, the freaking hell are you talking about?"

Ino ignored him completely and stared at Sakura disbelief clear in her eyes. "Sakura, Sakura! Don't tell me you're actually supporting them?"

"Why not?" Chouji asked, "They're good together." Sakura nodded sheepishly.

"I really can't understand you guys," Naruto mumbled to himself. He turned questioningly to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto became even more confused.

Shikamaru was irritated. And he wanted to sleep. Damn. "Naruto, do we really need to spell it out for you?"

"Spell what? Darn it, I have no interest in spellings!"

"Sasuke-kun is…" Sakura began and paused, she smiled at the others as if agreeing on something Naruto didn't know. They nodded.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino began again, the gloom in her voice slowly fading.

Chouji swallowed his food, "is."

"Gay!" Sai beamed.

"For," Sakura continued.

Shikamaru yawned. He met Naruto's blue eyes, "Surprisingly, you."

The blonde took a very long pause before frowning. He furrowed deeply, "Sasuke-kun is gay for surprisingly you?" Everyone stared and hoped to get a satisfactory response. They weren't satisfied. "What's he happy about? And who's this you?"

"Ugh! You are so unbelievable!" Ino sighed loudly, "So darn irritating!"

"Wait, wait! I think I get it!" They looked expectantly at him once again. "He's happy because he can finally go to the bathroom?"

"Sasuke, you can't be serious about him…can you?"

"Shut it Sakura."

"Aren't you a martyr for love? You're funny." Sai commented.

Sasuke growled at them and they immediately stopped 'helping' him and went back to their own business. They, for the moment, seemed to have denied the fact that the Uchiha asked _**the**_ question. And while they continued to do that, Sasuke was feeling devastated. He was pissed off.

How can Naruto be so damn stupid? And why the hell did he fell for him anyway?

Damn it.

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and drank sake letting it burn his throat as he emerged in thought. Sasuke was up for his fourth shot when he felt a gentle tug from behind. He was preparing his deadliest glare for the person who dared to touch him when he remembered that he had faced his back to Naruto, and the only person who could actually touch him with ease and much less tug him on the back was Naruto. Knowing this, Sasuke refused to turn around.

Naruto kept on tugging, harder this time. When he realized that the raven won't be turning around he leaned on his back and whispered directly to a pale ear, "Hey teme."

"Hn." Sasuke almost broke his sake bowl. He choked silently and was surprised to see them not seeing him choke.

"Who're you happy for?"

"Hn."

"Come on teme tell me! I don't like being the only one who doesn't know!"

"It' nothing dobe."

"Pfft. Yeah right."

"Naruto." Shikamaru asked, "Do you even know what 'gay' means?"

"Of course I do! It's light-hearted, cheerful, happy…umm… full of fun. Something like that. Am I wrong?"

"No. But we can't say you're right either, not completely." Chouji uttered.

Naruto crossed his arms to think. Sasuke sighed. "Just let it go. Don't bother."

Sai blinked. "Giving up?"

"Naruto hurry up and make that brain of yours work before Sasuke-kun loses interest in you!"

"Why are you suddenly cheering them on Ino?"

Ino blushed, "No reason. SasuNaru tandem isn't that bad you know."

"Naruto," Sakura tried to help, "Remember the time when Konohamaru changed into…er… when he transformed into Sasuke-kun and Sai?"

"How could I forget? That brat almost kissed himself, no problem 'bout that of course but damn. It looked like Sasuke and Sai were the one making out."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in pure horror. "What?"

"It happened when you were still on the loose, don't worry about it teme." Naruto explained before turning back to Sakura. "So? What about it?"

"Well, gay is sorta similar to that. It's something like that actually."

Sai added, "But instead of me, Sasuke wants to make out with you."

"The kissing?" He asked surprised.

They nodded.

"That, and other naughtier things."

Again, Naruto took a very long pause. He blinked a couple of times. Then he stared at the blushing Sasuke who was averting his gaze from him as if it was the very first time he saw the Uchiha. The stare, in Naruto's opinion, seemed to be tearing the blackhead apart, and he said. "Oh."

Sasuke prepared himself for the rejection. For a genius he was so damn idiotic.

Naruto moved so he was facing Sasuke and not his back. He asked, "Is that true teme?"

He didn't answer.

"Teme?"

"Aw, you broke his heart with your stupidity Naruto."

"Shut up Sai," Sakura elbowed him.

Sasuke lowered his head so his bangs would cover his eyes; the success didn't last long because Naruto pushed it up with one hand and stared hard at those black depths.

He squealed, "Oh God it's true! You **are** gay for me!"

"Hn."

Naruto frowned. "Hey what's with that shitty attitude? I thought you're gay for me. That means you're like in love with me right?"

Sasuke, the coward that he was, didn't make any eye contact nor did he utter any reply and simply kept silent. This frustrated Naruto to no end and he squeezed the pale cheeks between his palms, "You're seriously annoying me you know!" Then Naruto dipped down his head and let his lips brush Sasuke's.

When he parted, Naruto sighed and turned away. "That's really a shame though," he looked at the dumbfounded Sasuke over his shoulder and grinned sweetly. "Because I'm gay for you too!"

* * *

**Me Notes: **Yeah. Do seriously review guys. Reviews are like an author's pride and joy (or something like that). I really want to know how my story is and what better way to let me know other than posting a review? *hint*hint*


End file.
